


God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes..,

by Fandoms_For_The_President



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Love story cliche, M/M, The oc is only mentioned, she doesn't even make an appereance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_For_The_President/pseuds/Fandoms_For_The_President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sunny day in London when Dan tells him that he's going away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes..,

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love cliché where Person A gets on a plane, leaving, when Person B comes last minute, confessing his undying love.
> 
> Inspired by Elton John's "Daniel".   
> Enjoy!

It's a sunny day in London when Dan tells him that he's going away. He doesn't understand what it means at first, after all, they do travel a lot because of YouTube. It hits him when Dan looks at him, his eyes dead, yet with a tinge of sadness, and says "It's a one way trip, Phil."

And Phil wants to scream, to cry, ask him what happened to all the 'best friends for eternity' thing, how they'd never leave. But he doesn't. He just stares at Dan, and sees that something has changed in him. He forgets how to breathe when he understands, Dan has found someone. It makes Phil's heart hurt, not that he knows why, but he doesn't object. He just bows his head, silently accepting the news. Dan apologizes over and over, but it's not that he cared so much, anyway. He totally doesn't.

Their last week together pass in a silent agreement, both of them determined not to talk about it, but just to pass time together. They don't actually talk. Even less than they have been in months.

"What's her name then?" Phil asks one day, in the middle of their video game. Dan freezes. His character dies.

"How do you know about..." Phil does some weird hand gesture. "Please," he says. "It's obvious, isn't it? Besides, you're my best friend. I know a lot." Dan lowers his head, looking guilty, as if he's betrayed Phil.

"Oh Dan, don't." Phil places a hand on Dan's shoulder. "We both knew that was going to happen someday." Dan sighs.

"I know, but..." He looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn't. They restart the game.

* * *

 

The week passes so fast that Phil nearly cries when he sees Dan packing. Needless to say, he shuts himself to his room and wonders in Tumblr until the taxi arrives.

The drive to the airport is quiet, quieter than Phil could've ever imagined, yet it is so loud in his mind. He feels like he needs to say something, but he can't quite form the words.

He escorts Dan inside, helps him give his luggage, and then they stop. "Thank you," Dan says, eyes filled with tears. "Thank you for everything, from the right start." Phil fights to hold back. Tears, and hugs him. He embraces Dan's warmth, the smell that he's sure that he'll miss. They eventually break apart, and he sniffs. Dan lets out a choked laugh, but his eyes are sad. He gets into the security line, and they stare at each other from the distance. After Dan passes the security, Phil can swear he sees Dan waving goodbye, with teared eyes.

He stands still on his exact spot fir minutes, until Dan's plane is announced on the speaker. _I'm not ready_ , Phil realizes shakily. _I'm not ready to leave him. I love him. God, I love him so much!_ His eyes snap wide open with realization. _I love him, I love him, I love him..._ It repeats on his head like a riddle. He throws himself to the security line. To at least try.

After what it feels like a lifetime, Phil runs towards the gates, and sees Dan in the queue. He was crying, his eyes puffy and nose red. "Dan!" He calls at the top of his lungs. Dan's head turns to him, puzzled.

"Phil? What are you doing here?"

Phil runs towards him and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. "I know it's stupid, and it is really ridiculous that I thought this in the first place really, but listen, okay?" Dan nods.

"Dan, I know you're leaving for good, I know it's probably the best for you, but I can't stop thinking what if… What if it were me instead of that girl. I realised that I… I live you, Daniel. I love you more than YouTube, I love you more than myself, I love you more than breathing. I love you more than anything else on this world, and possibly even more. I know that you probably don't feel the same, but if I didn't… If I didn't properly said goodbye, I'd be crushed and…-"

It takes a moment to realise Dan's kissing him. His hands are gently placed on his head, and his lips are onto Phil's. Some people are staring, but who cares? He's in love.

" _Idiot_ ," Dan says. "I was nearly going away. Leaving. Thank God you weren't here a bit later."

"Y-You…"

"Of course I do, idiot. Now let's go home."

"But what about-"

"Phil. Home. I can manage that later." Home. Phil could do that.

And they go home indeed, never separating their hands during the entire way. As they enter the apartment, Phil finally feels _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic, please leave a kudos if you do so! An remember, comments make me all happy and stuff. Stay awesome!


End file.
